


daddy

by waycestaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waycestaddict/pseuds/waycestaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was taken off my wattpad account  </p>
<p>http://www.wattpad.com/user/cutiepie19b</p>
    </blockquote>





	daddy

**Author's Note:**

> this was taken off my wattpad account 
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/user/cutiepie19b

Tomas 11  
Luke 27

well you see Luke loves his son and I mean really loves his son and not in a normal father/son type way you see Tomas's mother left when he was 3 she ran off with some drugdealer called adam it didn't really bother him much though his mother and him where never close his father and him however was the complete opposite they were always and I mean always together they even slept in the same bed most of the time even though Tomas was 11 he still liked to dress his father and he also liked when his father bathed him he didn't think anything unusual of it although resently he started to notice things like some times late at night he would here weird noises coming from the bathroom and sometimes when he was I the bath he noticed a bulge in his daddy's pants he didn't ask him about it though cause he was a shy quiet boy and didn't talk much so he didn't like asking questions he didn't have to. anyway right now its about 7:30pm and and Luke is at his desk finishing some work he had to get done by the morning and Tomas came out of his room and in to the living room where his dad was.

tomas's pov

"daddy I'm bored can we pwease pway " I ask daddy in a cute voice I know he can't resist (a/n resistance is futile haha sorry back to the story) "baby boy I can't at the moment let me finish this then ill come in your room and play with you ok ill be finished in about an hour so here go watch a movie till I come in " he says handing me his laptop "ok daddy but try and hurry ok " "ok hunny ill try" he says giving me a kiss on the forehead I go on my room and set up the lap top scrolling though the movies dad had on there when I came across one that caught my eye called daddy's little boy (a/n haha porn wrong movie folder Tomas haha PS I have no idea if this is an actual porn movie but there probably is one out there called daddy's little boy anyway sorry back to it) I click on it I start watching about 15 minutes in to it there's a boy about my age being bent over a couch while an older man in his 20s is putting his Willy inside his butt and the young boy is screaming for him to go harder and faster suddenly my Willy starts to get hard I poke it trying to make it go down but it wont but it feels really good when I touch it so I keep doing that then my pants are to tight so I take them and my spider man undies off then I start touching my self like the boy in the movie is doing "mmmgghh unnnngghhh ooooohhhhnnnn " and making weird noises

Luke's pov

I get done with work early and Start to head down the hallway to tomas's bedroom only to hear strange noise coming from inside curious I open the door to find my son watching one of my pornos and pleasuring him self to it 'oh sweet baby Jesus give me the strength ' "Tomas hunny what are you doing" I ask softly not wanting to scare him "mmmgghhh i-i ohh d-dont uhh k-know but it ffffeelllsss r-really ghhh g-good ddaddyyyy" he says while still touching him self oh god this boy is going to be the death of me "umm hunny. do you want me to help you with that" fuck I'm going to hell I am going to hell (a/n I repeat things for emphasis EMPHASIS! ) "yyess ppplleassse d-ddaddyy" I go over to the bed and get down on my knee's I move the boy's hand away "daddy" he wines but then I replace he's small hand with my mouth first just the head I swirl my tounge around it licking the slit where it was already leaking precum "mmm daddy fffeelsss sooo ggggggoooooodddddd uhhnnnn " I take him fully in my mouth bobing my head up and down at the same time messaging his small balls with one of my hands  
wanting to give my baby the maximum amount of pleasure I hummed sending vibrations thought his dick "my tummy feels weird nmmmghhohhhdhddd. ahh DADDY" loads of cum shot down my throat "mmm baby boy you taste so good wanna taste? " I asked smirking he shyly nods his head "open your mouth abit " he does and I kiss his putting my tongue in right away making him taste himself he messages his tongue against mine I pull away when I need air "baby do you want to make daddy feel good to?" I ask my voice filled with lust. he bits his lip and nods "do you wanna suck daddy's cock? like a lolly" "like a lolly? ok daddy" is it wrong I get so turned on when he calls me daddy? oh well "baby boy can you get on your knees and do what daddy did to you " he nods and gets on his knees he takes of pants and boxers in one go wow he must be really egar. first he does one long lick from balls to the head "mmmm good baby boy" then he kitten licks the head licking of some precum "mmm daddy you taste so good" then he toke me in his mouth mimicking what I did to him "fffuucckk baby boy sooo good" I said moaning " stop baby I don't want to cum in your mouth " he stops sucking bringing his mouth off with a pop "but daddy" he said wineing "I want to cum in you " I said pulling him up on the bed "a-are y-ou going to put your Willy in my bum like they did in that movie? " he asks sounding nervous "do you want me to? " I ask feeling unsure if I should do this he doesn't answer he just nods that was enough for me "get on your hands and knees" I told him rather than asked he complied and did what I said "this is going to feel weird but I promise you'll like it " I said putting my hands on his bum pulling his cheeks apart so I could get a better view off his beautiful pink hole "o-ok d-daddy" I give cheeks little kisses moving to his hole I start to lick him pushing my tongue inside him moving it around "mmmmm daddy soo ggoodd" I continue probing him with my tongue pushing it deeper inside of my little boy "daddy o think I'm going to cum" I pull out of him and say "not yet now wait here and DONT touch your self" he nods and I leave his room and go across the hall to mine going though my bedside table till I find what I'm looking for I walk back in to the room and find Tomas (there's a boy in my class called Tomas I can NEVER look at him the same again after writing this) with his head resting on the pillow with his ass still up in the air " good boy " I say walking over to him sitting at the edge of the bed as I squirt some of the lube I just got in my hand rubbing it on three of my fingers "baby this is going to hurt a little bit and feel strange but it will feel really good after ok" "yes daddy" I start pushing the tip of my index finger is is small hole I push it in further "ugh feels weird" Tomas said wriggling around "its ok ill feel good in a minute I promise" I say as I start pushing it in and out at a slow pace and after a minute or two I start going faster "mmm daddy so good agghh faster " he's enjoying it so I push another finger is curling my fingers ,pushing them in and out, sisoring his tight little hole then I add another finger and do the same "faster daddy harder please " he says moaning like a porn star I take that as a sign he's ready so I take my fingers out " no daddy please I need more" he says whining " its ok daddy's going to put something bigger in you ok" "yes please daddy do it now" " its going to hurt at first " "daddy need it now" he pleads I stroke my cock covering it in lube then I line it up with his hole and o slowly start to push in "oww daddy it hurts" by his voice I can tell he's crying I kiss his neck "Shh Shh its ok baby just tell me when I can move ok" he nods so I try to stay as still as I can but fuck he is so tight around my cock it feels so good I need to pound in to him he starts to move his hips trying to gain friction "please daddy move" such a polite little boy I start thrusting in to him at a slow pace not wanting to hurt him he starts moaning half in pain half in pleasure " faster uggh faster daddy" I flip him over on his back so I can see his face I I pull almost all the way out and thrust back in harder and faster "THERE OH MY GOD RIGHT THERE DADDY" found it :p I thrust back in to him in the sane place"ahhh mmmmghhhff feels so good" he moans god his moans his facial expressions every thing about him is beautiful "you look so beautiful with my cock inside you baby boy " isay as I continue pounding in to Tomas we're both moaning load enough I'm sure the naighbores can hear but I don't care "daddy I think I'm going to cum again " "me to baby boy " I grab his dick and start pumping him "UGHH DADDY!!!" screams and shoots his cum in my hand and his wall chench around me which send me over the edge and I shoot hot streams of cum in his small tight hole I collapse and lay on the bed pulling my little boy over to me " I love you baby boy" I say kissing him in a sweet kiss as he kisses back tiredly. then pulleys away and says "I love you too daddy" then he falls asleep. he can watch my movies anytime he wants and we will definitely be doing that again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the crappy ending but yeah tell me what you think please


End file.
